


The Drive In

by David_Brewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: (Set after Olive Branch)David and Patrick go to the Julia Stiles A-Thon at the drive in and delve into their pasts.





	1. The Talk

THE DRIVE IN

David walked out of the bathroom of his motel room and looked at himself in the mirror. Adjusting his outfit for the night. 

He pulled at the collar of his Alexander McQueen Metallic Sweater. Alexis looked at him from her bed.

"You look nice David." She said, David looked at her in the mirror and looked himself over for the second time.

"Why are you so nervous? It's Patrick. He's a sweet little button." Alexis said as she scrolled on her phone, David turned and looked and walked over to his bed and sat down, grabbing his phone. 

"This is the first time we're going to be together since everything that happened." He said waving his hands around. 

He was alluding to the barbecue and the olive branch and everything. He knew tonight Patrick would want to talk about their pasts and he wasn’t ready for that discussion. He just wasn’t. 

He of course wanted to know about Rachel and everything but he didn’t want to get into his past. He didn’t want to tell Patrick and have him look at him differently. He wanted Patrick to still see him as the person he now was now, not the person he used to be before they were forced to move.

Alexis sat up and looked at her brother. "David." She said, David looked up at her. "You'll be fine. Patrick doesn’t care about your past he cares about you now." She said. "If he didn’t want to be with you he wouldn’t have tried to make things right with you." She reasoned with her brother, David smiled and nodded. 

Sometimes Alexis was the most wise person he knew. There came a knock at the door and Alexis grinned. "Have fuuuuun." She said wagging her finger at him.

David shook his head at his sister and went to the door. He opened it and Patrick stood there and he looked good. He was dressed as he normally was but he looked so good. David had missed him a lot.

"Hi." David said shyly. Patrick smiled at him. He was so cute. "You ready to go?" he asked. David nodded and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him. They walked over to the car and got in and Patrick started it up and they headed off. 

"So where are we going?" David asked. Patrick looked at him. "I thought we could do what we planned before everything happened." He said, David frowned. "The Julia Stiles Athon?" he asked, David smiled. "That sounds really good." He said, Patrick smiled over at him. He reached over and took David's hand in his own and David relaxed, just slightly. 

They got to the drive in and they parked. "Are you hungry?" Patrick asked him. David looked at him with a smile. "I'm always hungry." Patrick laughed.

They got out of the car and went to the concession stand and they got some snacks and drinks. Once they had their snacks they went back to the car and David bit into his hot dog. Patrick settled for some popcorn. 

The car was silent except for the sounds of their chewing. It was weird and awkward. They had never had silence like this and Patrick knew it was all his fault. He shouldn’t have kept things from David. 

He broke his trust and he was trying to earn it back. 

"Okay I can't do this." David said out of nowhere. Patrick looked at him confused.

He turned in his seat and looked at David. "Can't do what?" he asked. "I can't handle this silence." Patrick sighed. "We need to talk and get it out of the way." David nodded. 

"I know but-" "You have nothing to worry about David. I promise you. Nothing you say to me will make me regret anything." He said softly, he rubbed his hand over David's knuckles, soothing him.

"Okay." He said. Patrick smiled. "Let's sit in the back and talk." They got out of the car and sat in the backseat. Patrick took David's hand in his own once more. 

He wanted as much physical connection to him that he could get. "Should I start?" Patrick asked. David nodded and looked at him. Patrick sighed.

"Rachel and I were high school sweethearts. She was the only woman I have ever loved. We had our ups and downs and we were always on and off." He said. 

David listened silently, his heart clenching as Patrick spoke of the woman he loved. 

"When we were apart I would see other women but I didn’t feel anything. Nothing at all. So we would always end up back together. I thought maybe it was just me. Maybe that's what I had to deal with for the rest of my life. Not feeling anything when I was with someone." He said, David frowned.

It broke his heart to hear Patrick speak like that. Patrick deserved better. 

"So we got back together and I decided if this was my life I should spend it with someone who loves me, so I proposed." he took a deep breath. "We started planning but I knew in my heart it didn’t feel right, nothing felt right. The idea of marrying her caused me great pain." Patrick licked his dry lips and looked into David's eyes, they always made him feel safe. 

"So I decided to end it. I had to. I realised that wasn’t the life I wanted for myself. She was heartbroken but we ended and I moved here and started working with Ray and then you came along and flipped my world upside down in the best possible way." David smiled. 

"Why didn’t you tell me about her texting for months?" David asked. "Because I was scared." Patrick admitted. "If I told you I would have to tell you all about her and I didn’t want to. I wasn’t ready to open myself up like that. I realise now it was the biggest mistake of my life." He said. 

"I need you to know that you have made me feel more alive in the short time that we have been together than anyone has ever made me feel. I guess deep down I must have always known that I was into men." He said, admitting that for the first time out loud. 

"But you are the best thing that has ever happened to me David Rose and I am so mad at myself for hurting you the way I did." David nodded.

"I've been hurt in the past but you hurting me was one of the most painful experiences I have ever gone through in my life." David admitted. Patrick looked down, feeling so ashamed. "I think it's because I care what you think of me, I thought maybe you didn’t tell me because I meant nothing." He said, looking away blinking away the tears that were pooling in his eyes. 

Patrick reached out and turned David's head towards his. "That couldn’t be further from the truth David." He said. "I didn’t tell you because I was scared it would ruin us. I was scared you wouldn’t accept that I was engaged to someone. You need to know that what I feel for you is a thousand times more than I ever felt for anyone else." David nodded. 

"It's hard to accept that Patrick. The stuff that I have gone through in my life isn’t pretty, so to actually believe you'd want me and care about me is hard to accept." He took a deep breath. "I know in my heart I should believe you but it's difficult to trust." He said. Patrick nodded.

"Tell me about your past. I want to know." He said, David pulled back from him. "Hey, don’t be scared. I am right here and I am not going anywhere. I promise you." Patrick said. He was trying to reassure David that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

"Before moving here, you know I lived in New York." He started and Patrick nodded as he listened. "It was fast paced and I didn’t exactly surround myself in the best kind of people. I didn’t really have a true friend until I came here and met Stevie." He said. "They used me for my name and for my money. They didn’t like me for me. I knew it deep down that they weren’t there for my winning personality." He said with a roll of his eyes. 

"It hurt so I numbed myself with anything I could get my hands on, alcohol, drugs and sex." He said. "People would use me for what they wanted and once they had enough they would ditch me and it was a bad cycle I would do the same things over and over because I didn’t want to feel anything anymore. The only thing that brought me happiness was my gallery and as it turns out that was all fake too." David told him, honestly. 

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked. David took a deep breath. "Before I got the lease for the store, my mother told me that she and my dad had bought all the patrons that would buy the art in my gallery. They paid for everything. My entire professional career was a big fucking lie." He said, he was still angry about that. 

He was tired of people lying to him. "Oh David. I'm so sorry." Patrick said David shrugged. "What can you do?" he asked. "Anyway…..my past still haunts me to this day. It's not something I am proud of the things I used to do, I was a whore. I whored myself out for attention and companionship." He said. "Don’t." Patrick said sternly, David frowned at him. "Don’t call yourself that. You're not one." He said, David smiled ruefully at Patrick.

"I'm not now. But I was then. I can admit it. My lifestyle wasn’t the best. People used me and abused me and I took it because I thought that was what I had to do." He said.

Patrick's heart ached for David. He wished he had met him back in New York so he could show him that he deserved to have good people in his life and to be happy. He deserved all the happiness in the world. 

"My ex, Sebastien he was the worst. He was a photographer and I fell for him instantly which looking back now was a dumb move. He used me and he humiliated me." He said, he went into what Sebastien had done with photographing him without his permission and showing them around and also the fact that David was committed to Sebastien only to come home to his loft and find out that Sebastien wasn’t committed to him. Finding him with other people tore David's heart from his chest. He was humiliated and he was still haunted by it still to this day, it was the main reason for the trust issues he had. 

"Sebastien came to town before we opened the store." David said, Patrick was shocked. "What'd he want?" he asked. "He was here to photograph my mom and he was using her to further his career. I couldn’t let her be humiliated like I was. I had to do something." He said, he wasn’t sure how he should tell Patrick the next part he just hoped he understood.

"I went to his room and I fucked him." He blurted out and Patrick was stunned. 

"I didn’t let him fuck me I fucked him from behind the way he used to do it to me. It gave me some power back and it felt amazing to have that kind of control over him. I needed to get the control he took from me back." He said. "While he was asleep I stole his memory card so he couldn’t do anything with the pictures of my mom. I wasn’t going to let her be hurt the way I was." Patrick smiled and leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"You're so brave." He whispered. "You're an amazing person David. You care so deeply about people even though you won't admit it." He said, David smiled. "Don’t tell anyone." He said, Patrick grinned and kissed him again. "Secrets safe with me." He said, David smiled. 

It felt good to get all of that off of his chest and to be able to be open and honest with Patrick. "Thank you for being honest with me." Patrick said. "You too. I know it wasn’t easy." David said, Patrick closed his eyes and nodded. "No it wasn’t but it needed to happen for us to move forward together." He said. 

David cupped the back of Patrick's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Patrick's mouth and swallowing his moan. They broke apart a minute later smiling at one another. 

"Does this mean we're back?" David asked as he placed his hands on Patrick's shoulders, Patrick nodded. "Yes." He said, David smiled. He was so glad that he and Patrick were able to have this talk. 

"David would you do something for me?" Patrick asked. David looked at him and nodded. "Anything for you." He said, Patrick smiled. "I need to feel you." He said, David smiled. "Feel me how?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "You know." Patrick said he was still very shy about talking about sex, performing sex not so much but speaking about it made him so nervous. 

"Say the words." David said as he pulled Patrick closer. Patrick sighed. "I want you to fuck me. Here, in my car. Now." He said, David's eyes glazed over with heat and he pulled Patrick onto his lap and slammed his lips against his. 

Hearing Patrick say those words made him so hot for him. He wasn’t going to deny Patrick anything. 

He never would.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gives Patrick what he asked for.

PART 2

Patrick leaned forward, planting his lips on David's. His tongue pried his mouth open and stayed that way for a while. His soft hands reached out and squeezed David's shoulders, then moved down to his upper arms before caressing his chest. 

David moaned into the kiss and pulled Patrick closer, Patrick rocked back and forth on David's lap causing a beautiful friction. David's hands went to Patrick's chest and he rubbed at his pecs before trailing his hands down and tugging at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it from his jeans.

He got it free and David ran his hands up inside of the shirt rubbing at Patrick's back. They broke the kiss and Patrick panted into David's face.

"I need you David." He whined, David smiled. "We'll get there eventually babe, don’t rush." He said, Patrick groaned as David fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

David got them all undone and he ran his hands over Patrick's bare chest. He leaned in and took his left nipple into his mouth and sucked. Patrick let out a breathy moan as his hands tangled in David's hair. 

Patrick heard the sound of his belt buckle being undone and then slim fingers undoing his button and fly. Patrick did the same to him, undoing his designer jeans and sliding his hand inside and grasping at David's cock. 

David bucked up into his hand and Patrick did the same as they continued stroking one another. "I need you out of these jeans." David said breathing into Patrick's ear. Patrick moaned and he moved off of David's lap and he shimmied out of his jeans, as he was doing that David pulled his sweater, undershirt and his jeans off as well and put them in the front seat.

He looked over at Patrick who had his head thrown back and he was stroking his cock. He reached out and grabbed Patrick's wrist stopping him. Patrick's eyes snapped open and looked at his boyfriend. "Wha-?" "Mine." Was all David said. 

"Get out of those too." David said looking at Patrick's black boxer briefs. Patrick pulled them off and threw them into the front and David pulled his off and did the same. He grabbed Patrick by the hand and pulled him back onto his lap. The moment their cock's touched they let out loud moans. 

"I can't wait any longer David I need you." Patrick said as he rocked on his lap. "We don’t have lube." David said with a groan as his head fell to Patrick's chest. "Use spit I don’t care. I need your cock inside of me before I explode." Patrick said.

He was desperate to be filled by his man again. It had been a long week of them not being together. They were both desperate for it. David leaned into Patrick and rested their foreheads together.

"I want to fuck you." He said. "I want to fuck you so hard that the car moves, that we tear up your seats and so hard that you spray your hot come all over your car." David said his voice deep and filled with need.

Patrick shivered. "Fuck me David. Do it." He said, David stuck his fingers in Patrick's face and he eagerly sucked on them getting them coated. Once David deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and he moved his hand to Patrick's entrance. 

He rubbed his thumb against his opening and slowly slid a finger in. Patrick gasped at the intrusion. "You're okay baby." David said as he kissed at Patrick's chest, soothing him. Patrick bit his lip but nodded. He knew he could take it. 

"Another David I can handle another, please." Patrick begged. David complied and slid another finger into him and started scissoring them, stretching Patrick, he crooked his finger and it found that magical spot inside of Patrick who jumped at the sensation.

"Oh fuck. Right there David. I need you to fuck me right there." Patrick moaned. "With my fingers?" David asked as he pressed the spot again. 

"No!" Patrick cried out. "With your cock, please fill me up." He said, he looked at David and kissed him. "Please." He whispered, David nodded. 

He took his cock in his hand and lined it up at Patrick's entrance, he smeared his precoma over the tip, lubing it up a little. "You ready for me baby?" he asked, Patrick nodded and held onto the back of the seat as David slowly entered him. 

David closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Patrick's tight head encase him. It felt amazing. It always did. He loved that Patrick trusted him enough to do this. 

"You okay?" David asked Patrick who had his eyes screwed shut. "Yep. Give me a minute." He said, David ran his hands up and down Patrick's back soothing him.

"Okay move." Patrick said, David nodded and thrusted up into Patrick and Patrick moaned as he met him with every thrust. "You feel amazing baby. You're so tight. I love being inside of you." David said as he continued thrusting.

"Me too David. I love having you hard inside of me. Harder. Fuck me harder." He said, David did what was asked and he started pushing into Patrick harder and faster. His balls were slapping against Patrick's ass as he continued thrusting up into him. "Let me take control." Patrick said, David smirked. 

Patrick rose up and sunk back down hard on David's cock. "Holy shit Patrick." David groaned as he threw his head back in pleasure. Patrick raked his blunt nails down David's chest, leaving marks there. David groaned, the stinging sensation making him even hotter. 

He looked up at Patrick. "God you look beautiful like this, panting and sweating, taking my cock so good baby. You're a wet fucking dream and you're all mine." David said, Patrick groaned and leaned down and kissed him hard.

They broke the kiss. "All yours and you're all mine." The car was rocking, the sounds of them moving on the seats and their moans and groans were the only thing you could hear.

"Make me cum." David told him and Patrick doubled his efforts rising and sinking, rising and sinking down onto David's beautiful cock. "Yes, like that Patrick." David said, he took Patrick's neglected cock into his hand and stroked him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck." David muttered and Patrick knew he was so close, and so was he, being filled by David and having David jerking him off was getting him closer by the second. 

David picked up the pace and stoked him harder and faster and Patrick clenched around David and David let out a guttural moan as Patrick cried out as their orgasms overcame them, David filled Patrick with his cum and Patrick came all over David's stomach and chest.

Patrick slumped forward and panted and David just sat there. He was exhausted and he didn’t do most of the work, he knew Patrick must have been feeling it. 

Patrick raised his head and kissed him. They slowly got their breath back and cleaned up a bit and redressed. They got back into the front seat and David smiled at Patrick. 

"You know I was freaking out about tonight. Before you picked me up I felt like I was having a breakdown. I didn’t want to be exposed and tell you my truth." He said, Patrick smiled at him warmly. 

"But I feel good about it. I think we both needed to be open and honest." David said, Patrick nodded. "I agree." He said kissing him deeply.

They broke apart and David grinned. "Now we can enjoy the beauty that is Julia Stiles." He said, Patrick laughed and shook his head. David was one of a kind. 

They settled there together watching the movie and just enjoying the fact that they were back and stronger than ever. It was only going to get better for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for reading!  
Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!  
Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
